An automatic slack adjuster is used to adjust a brake assembly as brake linings wear. The automatic slack adjuster adjusts the amount of slack, or “free play,” in the brake to ensure that an associated air brake chamber can produce enough actuation force. With too little slack, the brake may drag and overheat, and if there is too much slack, the brake may not be capable of generating enough braking effort to stop the vehicle.
Certain slack adjusters require multiple tools in order to manually adjust a gear set of the slack adjuster. This is disadvantageous from a cost and labor perspective. Other slack adjusters may only require one tool for manual adjustment; however, with these adjusters, internal components must be overridden during adjustment. This requires additional torque in order to make the adjustment, which is also disadvantageous. Further, in some cases, the manual adjustment will slip a clutch or skip ratchet teeth, which can cause wear and damage thereby reducing the life of the slack adjuster.